Pay Attention to Detail
by athyrarose
Summary: Ashley gets asked to help Sam and Dean on a succubus case, and brings Chris Argent with her, however, they're asked to do a hell of a lot more than just help with the hunt. Can they act like a pair of horny teenagers and draw the succubus's attention from the innocents, or will it just be an awkward mess? Will Dean ever start letting Cas fully explain things to save later pain?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of my Crossover universe, but can be read alone. However, if you want to check out what happened before, go read my work in progress "Home is where you make it". Takes place during the Darach season of Teen wolf. I had this idea for a while, but figured it would go better as a side story than another chapter, so here it is! Let me know what you think!  
**

"I'm sorry, but you two won't be able to hunt this particular succubus. Not only that, but you can't kill it."

"And why the hell not?"Dean asks Cas irritably, while Sam watches on. They had been getting reports of couples dying midst...coetis, in a line across the state, and after coming across three crime scenes already where the deceased were found in various positions that would have done the Kama Sutra proud, they had enough to go on to believe it was a type of lust demon, perhaps even a succubus."We know where the hell it's going to be, and that if we don't stop it then another couple of horny as hell schmucks as gonna be another snack. Tell me, why can't we we hunt and kill the bastard again?"

"Bastards, not bastard."Cas replies in his usual low voice, not reacting to Deans tone."It will more than likely be both an incubus and a succubus, considering the pattern and timing of killings. And if so, they would only be interested in people capable of showing interest in one another, that would be the only way of getting them to reveal themselves."

"And by interest you mean..."

"He means sexually, Dean."Sam says, shaking his head a bit and sighing."How were all the bodies found again?"

"Oh. Ohhhhhh, I gotcha."Dean says as it dawns on him, then grimaces."Gross man. I'm sure you're a stud to some people, but you're really not my type Sammie."

"Noted. So you're saying we can't do anything else, Cas? There's gotta be a way to get this thing."

"Perhaps if you had two people act as if they highly desired one another at the location you believe the succubus will strike next, you could lure it away from anyone else and trap it. However, you still wouldn't be able to be the ones who kill it, unless you could somehow do it without being in the same room."

"Again, why the hell can't we?"

Cas cocks his head to the side, looking at Dean oddly, as if that were a strange question."Because you are brothers."

"Fine, whatever that means."Dean finally says dismissively, waving Cas off before he can go into any further details."So we need to find two people we trust to help us take down this bitch, who in a best case scenario can handle themselves if things go south. Oh, and one of them needs to be a girl, am i getting this all right so far?"

"Correct. As well as both legal in age."

"Well no shit Sherlock. Hey, it's the weekend, do you think Ashley would be up for it? Take her mind off all the weird crap going down where she is, even if it's just for a couple of days."

"We could always ask, she's usually up for helping with a hunt."Sam says, pulling out his phone to text her."What about the second person though...couldn't one of us just do it? It's not like we're bad actors or anything, and it would make one less person we have to pull in."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure her good buddy Lucifer would skin us alive if we even pretended to flirt with her, and I like my skin on my body where it belongs."Dean says with a small shudder."Didn't she make some sort of hunter friend in Beacon Hills? She could ask him for help."

"Uh, yea, why not."Sam types out a message to Ashley and sends it, then turns back to Cas."If she says ok, will you go down and pick them up, bring them here so we can get this taken care of?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, do we need any super special weapons to kill this bitch?"

"Generally a sword through the heart, or severing the head will work fine..."

Someday, the two of them would learn to let Castiel finish explaining things before interrupting him to just plow on ahead and try and get things taken care of. One would think that after all the close calls, they would figured it out already.

Unfortunately not.  
***********************************

It had been a slow week for both school and Darach hunting, and sure enough Ashley was more than interested in helping take down a baddie, since they still couldn't locate theirs, and as soon as class was over that Friday afternoon she hauled Gwaine up on her bike and booked it to Chris Argents apartment, almost running all the way up the stairs till she made it to his door, unusually excited to go monster hunting. Gwaine seemed to be absorbing excitement from her, and he jumped around happily as she knocked loudly three times on the door.

Chris opens the door with a bemused expression on his face, having peeked through the spyhole to see who it was before opening the door(not to mention glancing at the camera feed he had set up along with his security system)."Should I be worried that you're so excited about something?"

"That's a funny way to say hello, Chris."

"Hello Ashley. Should I be worried you're so excited about something? Enough so that Gwanine's feeding off of it?"

"Maybe, maybe not, depends on if you mind giving me a hand with something."She says with a grin."Mind if I come in and explain?"

"Not at all."He says, letting both Gwaine and her inside the apartment, then closes the door, locks it tight, and leads them to his office. Once they've both settled down, Gwaine sitting up straight next to Ashley, tail wagging, Chris leans back in his chair and looks straight on at her."All right, shoot, what's going on?"

"I got a text from Sam about an hour ago."

"Winchester?"

"Yea, seems like they've been following up on a string of deaths where the victims are always found looking like they died in the middle of having sex."

"I...huh. Quite a way to be found, is it a lust demon?"

"That's what they think, though more specifically a succubus."Ashley replies, crossing her legs unconsciously and threading her fingers together."Problem is, Castiel, the angel they usually get help from, said they won't be able to hunt it themselves, or kill it at all. They need help, and asked if I would be interested. Not only that, they wanted me to ask you for help as well. Sam figured we might need a reprieve from Darach hunting, it would only take a couple of days at the most, and we could come back with fresh minds."

He considers it quietly."Did they say why they needed me as well? Or why they can't hunt it without help?"

"Not yet, they said they would explain everything in person. They don't usually ask other people for help though, so it must be something they really can't do on their own. What do you say, wanna get away for a couple of days?"She says, grinning as she wiggles her eyebrows much like Groucho Marx."Hunt and kill a demon, stop it from killing anyone else, meet the dreaded Winchesters in person?"

Chris snorts out loud."Dreaded Winchesters? Please, they may be referred to as the monsters version of the boogeyman at times, but I've heard enough about them to not be that worried. Besides, once upon a time the Argents were considered the same for were shifters."

"True."She says with a smile."So what do you say? Feel like being a hunter again, if only for the weekend?"

Chris smirks, standing up and leaning over the desk, placing his hands on it and staring her down."I never stopped being a hunter, thank you very much."

"No, you just took a short sabbatical, right?"She says as she smirks back."Gotta keep you on your toes, wouldn't want you to go soft on me."

"You know what? Fine, I'll do it. If only to show you I still know what I'm doing."He says, and she leans back in triumph."When do we need to leave?"

"Well, if you can let Allison know what's going on, I can tell the rest of the pack we're going to be doing a little side project this weekend so they know to look after one another, we could leave in the next hour. Cas said he'll come get us once we're ready."

"Deal. Are you bringing Gwaine with you?"

She looks down at the wolf, still grinning up at her."I'll probably leave him here to help look after the others. Gwaine, do you mind looking after Stiles and the rest of the pack while we're gone? I know they'll be in good hand..paws with you there. We'll only be gone a couple of days."Gwaine gazes up at her solemnly for a while as she thinks hard about what she needs from him, like she was told to by Deucalion, before he finally nods one, licking her hand and giving a yip. She smiles back, ruffling his fur lovingly before looking back over at Chris."All taken care of."

"It's still weird that you can do that, you know."

"No kidding. I haven't even told Sam and Dean about it yet, kinda worried about their reaction."

"About the demon deal, or being a pack alpha in general?"

"Oh, all of the above really."She says with a sigh."They really aren't the biggest fans of Crowley, he still likes to mess with them, and just because he plays nice around me doesn't mean he doesn't do demony stuff. And they're wary enough about the grace thing without adding alpha to the mix."

"Sound like they're kinda like I used to be about weres, only about everything supernatural."

"That sounds about right, but they're working on it. So, do you have any idea what all to bring for a succubus hunt?"

"Not really, but I can bring a bag of the basics, and anything else we need I can see if this Castiel can get for me."

"Sounds good, I'll do the same. Meet you at the house in an hour?"

"Deal, see you then."  
************************************

An hour later Ashley met Chris outside of her house, Stiles on one side, Gwaine and Castiel on the other as he parked the SUV and walked up to them, black duffel in hand. Ashley had her own brown canvas backpack to take along, filled with things she felt necessary for any hunt, though in all honesty it was halfway a bug out bag. The only thing she didn't have to worry about bringing was a weapon, as her archangel blade was pretty much her go to for anything, so far her limit was her own imagination...which was vast if you were going to be honest, and her knowledge of the fantasy genre didn't hurt matters. She had dressed herself warmly, seeing as fall was finally starting to get its claws in, wearing the brown jacket Dean had gotten her, combat boots(more comfortable than one might think when paired with the right socks), a pair of well worn jeans and loose wine-colored shirt, and fitted together for maximum comfort and movement, her hair pulled back into a loose braid to keep it out of her face. She was halfway convinced she should just cut it all off, considering the hazard it could pose in the wrong situation.

Chris was dressed to a tee in black except for his pants, which were a dark grey, black pea coat over everything completing the look as he walks up to them, face serious."Is this your, 'I'm a big scary hunter' look? I gotta say it works."She says as he stops in front of them, sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

"Something like that."He replies, glancing over at Castiel."You the angel giving us a ride?"

"Yes, I'm Castiel."

"You seem a bit more...held in than the others I've met."

"Others?"

"Lucifer and Gabriel."

"Ah. Well, my brother Gabriel has been on earth a long time, and has absorbed many of their tendencies. Lucifer...has been in hell."

"Yea, Cas is very much the straight man."Ashley says before Stiles can pop up with a reply."Stiles, you gonna stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

"Probably not to be honest. I probably won't be able to not piss off anyone either. Oh, I can promise to stay off of your computer, does that count?"

"Not really, but I appreciate the gesture."She says with a sigh."I've already told the twins what's going on, and they passed the message to Deucalion for me. I also messaged the rest of the pack when I messaged you, told them to try and make this a strictly research weekend, no unnecessary adventures, keep Gwaine around since he seems to sense when bad guys are around, and play nice with the twins if they come around."

"Good grief, you act like I can't take care of myself. I'm 17 for cripes sake, I'm not a little kid. Or an idiot."

"A 17 year old who pushes Peters buttons every time he sees him, talks back to Derek and makes him threaten to rip out your throat with his teeth, and who runs around with his best friend trying to solve random murders with nothing but a baseball bat. I think I'm justified in my asking you to be good."

"...You make a very good point. I may just stay in the house all weekend. Have a research session disguised as a study session, or something like that, should keep you and dad happy. He thinks I'm failing everything, something about skipping classes."

"You are skipping classes...and barely passing."

"Technicalities my dear cuz."

"Whatever."She says, rolling her eyes and ignoring the amused expression on Chris's face."Just don't expect a bailout from me when you have to repeat this grade. You ready Chris?"

"Ready when you are."

"All right. Gwaine, take care of Stiles and the pack for me."She says, leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Gwaines head, and hugging him lightly, then stands back up and faces Castiel."Aight Cas, beam us up."

"We aren't beaming anywhere, we're flying."Cas says completely deadpan, and both Chris and Stiles stare at him incredulously.

"Good grief...Cas, it's a Star Trek reference...you know what, never mind, you might actually need pop culture help more than Luce. Let's go."

Castiel nods and grabs them both, transporting them all away instantly. Stiles stares at the empty space for a moment before a thought comes to him, causing him to slap his forehead with a groan."Fuck, I forgot to ask what I'm supposed to tell dad when he asks where she is."  
*************************************

The three of them reappeared in what she considered classic Winchester style: a cheap, cheesy motel room that was probably only 30 dollars a night, two twin beds gracing the room, Dean eating what looks like a double bacon cheeseburger on one of them while watching TV, Sam at the tiny table in the room typing away at his laptop, most likely researching their current hunt. Neither were facing her as they popped in, and Ashley smiles to herself at the familiar sight, one that she had gotten used to seeing almost every day of the three months that she had traveled with them. They both looked so calm, so relaxed, a big difference from when they were hiding from both heaven and hell not too long ago. It would almost be a shame to ruin the moment.

Almost.

Grinning, she puts her hands around her mouth and yells out 'Ghost' as loud as she can, causing both of them to jump up about 5 feet in the air. Deans cheeseburger hits the wall beside him with a smack as he throws it and reaches for a packet of salt that came with his meal, Sam jumping up and picking up the metal chair he was sitting on to swing it around as a weapon. They both look around wild eyed, weapon of choice in hand and ready to go before finally settling on the giggling form of Ashley next to Castiel and Chris, Cas looking on curiously while Chris crosses his arms and watches with a smirk.

"What the hell...that wasn't funny!"Dean cries out indignantly, while Sam simply lowers the chair and stares."You made me waste a perfectly good double bacon cheeseburger!"

"What were you going to do with that tiny salt packet Dean?"She asks, barely able to breath from laughing so hard."Throw it and hope the ghost somehow inhales it?"

"Hey, it was the closest thing at hand!"He says, glaring at her."I was working with what I had!"

"Yea yea yea, keep telling yourself McGuyver."She says with a smile."It's good to see you guys again. Working hard?"

"You kidding? Between trying to figure out this whole Eve situation and hunting normal leads, we're lucky if we get a break."Sam says, the chair back down on the floor. Walking forward he gives Ashley a big hug, smiling thinly when he finally lets go and looking over at Chris."And this is?"

"Oh yea, sorry."She says, gesturing for Chris to walk up."Guys, this is Chris Argent, a local hunter from Beacon Hills and a friend of mine. Chris, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Pleased to meet you."Sam says, holding out his hand for Chris to shake, then standing aside for Dean to do the same."We've heard a bit about you from Ashley, nice to place a face to the name."

"I've heard of you as well, though not all of it was from Ashley."Chris says to them as they finsh shaking hands."Not all of it was good either, but I like to get first hand experience with a person rather than believe other peoples opinions. I actually met your father during a hunt once, he was hunting a were different from the type he was used to, and I helped him track it."

Dean frowns."I think I remember that. Dad seemed really confused, said the were wasn't behaving normally. That was what, 15 years ago?"

"It was. We managed to stop it in time, it was unfortunately an omega that had been without a pack for much too long, and had hit the deep end. We put it out of its misery and your father learned there are more than one type of each supernatural in the world."

"So are you strictly a were hunter then?"Sam asks curiously as he sits back in his chair, Ashley and Chris sitting down on the end of one bed while Dean keeps standing. Cas walks around and stands next to Dean, watching the entire exchange as he usually does."Because while I wouldn't mind learning what all you can tell us about the different types of weres, we need someone who would be able to help with other things as well."

"While my family did specialize in were hunting, I branched out when I was younger, before I was married."Chris explains to the curious hunters."Traveled around for a couple of years, took in all that I could, worked protection for a couple of high profile marks. So, as you put, I'll be able to help you with your other stuff pretty well. So why don't you explain a little bit about your current one, so I know what's going on, and what I've agreed to help with."

Sam and Dean glance at one another, not expecting his forwardness, and Sam launches an explanation about how they came across the current lead, the bodies that keep getting found, they way they were found, and what they think it is. Ashley listens in carefully, noticing out of the corner of her eye how intently Chris pays attention to every little detail they give him, how serious he looks as he takes it all in. It was a completely different creature than the way Stiles and the others went about it, the true mark between a professional and a part-timer. His blue eyes stared the two of them down, and she could tell every time they said something he had a question about.

It was honestly kind of hot.

"We have the location of the next place it will strike, following the pattern of the kills so far."Sam finishes, leaning forward in his chair."However.."

"We need help to locate them once we get there."Dean finishes with annoyance."Which is where you two come in."

Chris nods, going over everything he was just told silently to himself."Ok...why? You two seem like you have the knowledge and skills to get a job like this done, why do you need us?"

"It's...complicated."Sam replies a bit uncomfortably."Technically, we only really needed Ashley."

"If that's the case, why ask me to help as well?"

"Here's the thing."Dean interrupts before Sam can answer."Cas says the type of succubus it is will only show its hand at those who show..extreme interest in one another. That's how they choose the next victims. The hotel it's going to be at is having some sorta high profile shindig, and we need you two to go in and act like you do, so we can watch everyone else and see who pays the closest attention to you. From there we can set up a trap and shank the bitch."

Ashley starts laughing. Hard. All the males in the room look over at her like she's grown a pair of horns, wondering if she's lost it. With tears running down from her eyes, she controls herself just enough so she can talk to the confused males."Haha..oh my god, let me get this straight. You need us is because the only other way you would be able to somehow locate this thing is to act like you two were attracted to each other? This sounds like one of Carvers ideas! A whole new spin on brotherly love!"She exclaims, laughing again.

"Not funny."Dean pouts, glaring at her.

"Please, never say that again."Sam mutters in distaste."He might somehow hear it and actually try."

"Why couldn't one of you act on it with her, then the other one watch?"Chris asks, bringing the topic back on track, as he was prone to do in most situations. He did however have an amused gleam in his eye at the brothers discomfort.

"Well...a couple of reasons."Dean says, still pouting a bit."We'd feel weird pretending to flirt with her, she's kinda like the sister we never had after training her so long, and we know she has no interest in either of us whatsoever."

"It's true."Ashley confirms, finally having stopped laughing.

"And the other reason?"

"We..uh..don't think Lucifer would like it too much if he found out we were flirting with her, or if he found out we were using her as bait."

"Wait, you wanted me to ask Chris because you're scared of Lucifer?"Ashley asks incredulously."He's not murderous towards humans anymore, and you know it."

"Yea, but he's also very fond of you, and between him and the shortest archangel we're pretty sure he could make our lives a living hell without killing us. Remember the Mystery Spot? Pretty sure it would be miles worse than that."

"Scardy cat."

"In this instance, I have absolutely no problem with that."

Sighing, she looks over at Chris seriously."What do you think?"

"I'm not sure...can we have a moment to think for a moment?"He asks, looking towards the brothers."Alone?"

"Yea, of course."Sam agrees, standing up and heading to the room exit, Dean right behind him."Just come get us when you've made up your minds. Cas, you too."

"Haven't they already agreed?"

"Cas, this is a lot for them to take in, let them have some time to sift through it."Dean says, grabbing the angel and pulling him along with them through the door."It's a human thing."

"I'm not a human, Dean."

"Really? I never noticed."Dean grumbles, the last thing they hear before the door closes to the room.

Ashley turns to Chris on the bed, concern written all over her face."It's not exactly what I thought we would be doing. What do you think?"

"Well, we definitely need to try and stop it before it can kill anyone else."Chris says, arms crossed as he thinks out loud."It will just keep going if we don't, and get harder to track the stronger it gets. The problem is the way we go about it. If they're right about how to get the succubus's attention, we're going to have to be extremely proficient actors, and show each other a lot of...interest, as they said. Flirting, affection, closeness to one another...we're basically going to be pretending to be a couple in our honeymoon phase. And around a large group of people to boot, all drinking and mingling with one another. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"More ok than I would have been pretending with either Sam or Dean, they were right about that."She says softly."Even without the looming prospect of Luce finding out about it, it would have been a bad idea, we just don't have that type of chemistry. I would end up slapping Dean for something, and Sam would be too nervous to try anything."

"What about the angel?"

"The succubus would sense his grace from a mile away, and have you met Cas? It would be like flirting with a brick wall wearing a trench coat. Same with Gabe and Luce, only Gabe would overdo it and Luce most likely wouldn't be able to figure out flirting, and would most likely break someones hand if they tried to feel me up."

"Well when you put it that way.."He says with a small smile."I'm pretty much the best and only choice."

"Pull back the ego a bit."She says with a laugh."The question is, do you think we could pull it off? This whole plan hinges on how well we can basically flirt shamelessly with one another, and more besides that."

"Oh, I don't think it's that hard to flirt with a lovely woman."He says, making her blush just the slightest bit."What about you? I'm nearly 40, can you bring yourself to flirt with an old man?"

"Please, you aren't 40 yet, you still have a couple of years."She says dismissively."And besides, I always did have a thing for older men, so I think we'll be good."She pauses as they both let what they said sink in."So...are we doing this?"

"In order to stop this thing..yes, I think we are."Ashley nods silently and stands up, walking over to the door and letting the Winchesters back in while Chris closes his eyes, not exactly sure how he was going to pull this off and stay objective afterwards. Once he feels the two men back in front of him he opens his eyes back up, eyeing them.

"Well?"

"We'll do it, this thing needs to be stopped."He says, making the two of them sigh in relief."What's the event it will be at?"

"It's a charity benefit for the family violence shelters around Chicago, being held at the Chicago Hilton."Sam explains, bringing up the web page for the event."The succubus has been sticking to things like this, as there are a lot of people, a lot of alcohol, and lowered inhibitions to give it a good variety to choose from. The only problem is that tickets are $300 dollars each, and it's a black tie event, which means expensive clothes to match the expensive buy in. Cas can take us is and we can look on from there, we don't want to be noticed as it works to our advantage."

"But what about us?"Ashley asks, frowning as Chris looks at the page, then pulls out his phone and dials a number, walking to the other side of the room and talking quietly.

"You two actually need to be seen arriving, it draws attention to you from everyone, and from there you can try and keep the attention on you."Sam explains while Dean and Cas look on."Once you manage to gain the succubus's attention, you can draw it away from the crowd, trap it and hopefully kill it."

"Ok. That's a solid plan and all, but how are we going to get the tickets?"Ashley finally says after going over all the details."There's a lot to do before leading up to all that."

"I've got that taken care of."Chris says from the other side of the room, done with his mystery phone call.

"What did you do?"Cas asks curiously in his gruff voice.

"I called the Hilton reserved a room for tomorrow, then bought two tickets to the Charity ball."He says, matter of factly.

"Wait, what?"Dean asks with a frown."The Hilton ain't cheap, and getting a room during a big charity ball like that ain't gonna cheapen things."

"Yes, well, I've got money put back for cases like this."Chris says with a shrug."Not only that but I've stayed at this particular Hilton before, so getting the tickets and the room took a matter of minutes once I gave my name. As well, the room will give us a place to lure the succubus to once we've gotten its attention."

"That's..actually a good idea."Sam says with a dazed look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised, I've done this longer than you, so I've picked up a couple of tricks."

"Doesn't hurt that you have money to throw around."Dean mutters under his breath."Not to mention the luxury of using your real name for this kinda stuff. We aren't exactly that lucky."

"Have you ever thought about getting some sort of sponsor? Maybe someone with money to spare, who knows about what you do and wouldn't mind helping somehow?"Chris asks them."That's how I worked at first, when I was working for the high profile marks on protection. They can help with money, lodging, things like that."

"Yea, let me just pull a rich guy out of my ass."

"I don't think that's physically possible, Dean, unless he was somehow blended into tiny pieces."

"Shut up Cas, I was being sarcastic."

"Ah. That would make more sense."

"Obviously."

"If you two are finished,"Ashley says to the two of them."We better get to our hotel and have a good look around, so we know the way around the place if anything happens. Not to mention the getting ready for tomorrow, that will take a while."

"What are you talking about, what part of getting ready for tomorrow could possibly take that long?"

"Guys, we're going to be going to a ball."She says, looking at the brothers like they're idiots."All of you are going to have to wear nice suits, tuxes even, if you're going to fit in. Chris, should I assume you have something that will work back at your apartment?"

"Oh, I think I can find something."He says with a smirk.

"Good. Sam, Dean, what about you?"

"Does it look like we just carry around tuxes?"Dean asks with a glare.

"Why not? You carry suits, priest outfits and fake badges for nearly everything, so why not a couple of tuxedos?"Quiet grumbling."I could always ask Gabe for help, I'm sure he could rustle up a couple of tuxedos for you."

"No!"Both Dean and Sam yell, much to Chris's surprise."We can find some, no need to ask him for help!"

"What's wrong with asking him for help?"Chris asks curiously, causing the brothers to look at him in exasperation.

"We don't have the best history. He trapped us in basically TV Land for who knows how long trying to force us to accept our roles as vessels, killed Dean more than 100 times, all different ways, by resetting a day over and over again, is basically the douchiest little archangel...you take a pick."

"Fine, but you better find some before tomorrow night. That only leaves me then. God, this is going to be like prom all over again."

"Why? Do you not have a dress that can work?"Dean asks, causing Ashley to roll her eyes at him.

"I'm a girl, Dean, I can't just throw a dress on and go. For this kind of thing, to fit in with all the other women, I'm going to have to have my hair done, makeup done, manicure, pedicure, shoes and a small amount of jewelry as well as the dress. Unlike you guys, I have to go through the wringer to get ready, and that takes more than a couple of minutes."

"Ok, ok, lay off."Dean says, waving his hands in the air."So how do you plan on getting all of that done? Do you have a secret stash of money saved somewhere as well?"

"No."She says with a pleased smile."But I do have a friends in high places...and in low. And the one in low happens to have very good taste."

And still, they didn't bother to ask why Sam and Dean couldn't kill the succubus. Idiots.

 **Next time, Ashley and Chris attend a ball, and do their best to gain the attention of the Succubus! Reviews get you cookies and thanks, as well as get the next chapter out faster!**


	2. Salon Torture

Ashley and Chris went through the ends and outs of the previous crime scenes with the Winchesters for about an hour after Chris reserved the room for the two of them, making sure they knew every little detail of it so far, including Cas's bit of advice about the likelihood of an incubus working alongside the succubus, though still somehow not going over why the Winchesters couldn't in fact kill it. By the time she felt like they had went over basically every little bit of information they could, her stomach began to growl. Loudly. This causes everyone to stop talking and grin at her, though not ten seconds later Chris's starts growling as well, causing him to flush and her to have a turn at grinning at him. After apologizing for not eating before they left, Dean and Ashley leave the motel to go get some food for everyone(Dean hungry again, the bottemless pit), while Sam and Chris stay behind to do a bit of online searching, Chris opening up an online database his family had been keeping(password protected of course)so they could see if they could find anything new. Cas went on a quest of his own, getting sizes from the brothers so he could try and scrounge up some tuxedos.

After picking up a couple containers of fried rice, wontons, shrimp toast and a pack of beer, Dean and Ashley head back to the motel, the sun starting to fade in the side view mirror. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Dean glance over at her, not once but four times, causing her to sigh loudly and twist towards him in the seat."What is it? You keep giving me weird looks, so just spit it out already."

"Well, I mean...I don't know."He says, taking the time at their stop light to fully look over at her."Kinda weird to see you without Gwaine I guess."

"Is that all? Gwaine is fine, he's just at home keeping an eye on Stiles and the rest of the pack for me."She says, turning back to normal in her seat as he starts driving once more."I didn't think bringing him would be a good idea if we were going to be undercover, and now that we're going to the Chicago Hilton? Probably a very good thing I did."

"Yea, I guess you have a point. Wait, pack?"

"Crap."Ashley says, cringing at her mistake."Kinda meant to not let that out right now."

"Let what out? Did you get bit? Are you a freakin werewolf now?"

"Geez Dean no, calm down. I'll tell you about it when we get back to the hotel, that way I don't have to tell it twice."

"You better."Dean pouts, not liking that she kept something from him. He was kind of like a child when it came to things like that, not liking if you kept a secret from him, but not seeing a problem with keeping a secret with you if it protected you or wasn't going to hurt you. Not all the time, of course, but he had his moments."So..other than whatever it is I need to find out, how is everything else going? No problems from all the fleabags you hang out with?"

She ignores the jibe, rolling her eyes internally."Derek's not that happy with me at the moment, but he'll get over it. Peter is..well, Peter, and the rest of them are trying to survive high school with enhanced mood swings. Oh, and we're still trying to track this dark druid."

"Why's ole fur face pissy?"

"I injured his pride, basically."She says, not rally going into details."Made a deal with another alpha to stop everyone from fighting each other so they could focus on the real problem of the Darach, and he didn't agree with it."

"Psh. Think he would have learned not to disagree with you by now, it gets you nowhere."

"Are you saying you've learned that?"

"Apparently better than he has."He says, causing her to snort."So, do you really trust this guy? Chris? You haven't known him for that long."

"And I did you guys before trekking cross country with you?"

"Good point, but still."He says, parking Baby in the motel lot and turning her off, looking over at Ashley with concern."You're going to have to be a hell of a lot more ...touchy feely with him than you ever had to be with us, and we did kind of save your life from a vamp when as a first impression. Wasn't your first impression of him threatening your were friend Derek?"

"Yes, but he's gone through a lot since then, and even then he thought Derek was the killer he was tracking."She says as she takes off her seat belt and looks over at him."He's proved himself an adept ally and friend since then, and is a very capable hunter. I trust him to be a complete professional during this job."

"Yea, but.."

"No buts."She opens the car door and gets out, holding the beer and wontons."You already said you don't feel comfortable doing it. Sam wouldn't be able to, and Cas...lets not even go there. The only other options would be Gabe or Luce, and the succubus would be able to sense both of them. Chris not only knows the details of the hunt, he got the both of us into the charity event and a room at the hotel, and is giving the both of you the benefit of the doubt despite everything he's heard from other hunters about you. I told you, I trust him, like I trust the both of you, and if you don't like it you can find someone else to help, we can do the hunt ourselves. Got it?"

"Yea yea, all right."Dean grumbles, holding the rest of the food as they walk to the room."I'm just saying, you have a habit of trusting weird ass people. I mean, Gabriel was bad enough, but Crowley? Freakin Lucifer? What the literal hell?"

"Hey, Luce is getting better. And Gabe just likes to prank people. Sometimes with horrible, dead results, I'll admit, but he assures me they all deserved it when they did."

"And you're saying that makes it ok?"

"Not at all, but the past is in the past and we can't fix it now. Plus he told me he wouldn't kill people anymore as justice."

"Ok, what about Crowley?"

She smiles at that, pausing at the door."I'm polite, have good sense and canines like me? He seems to appreciate that."

"He still messes with us!"

"Still a demon, him liking me doesn't change that. It just means I don't have to worry about him messing with me, or likely those I care about."

"What about us?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"She says with a short smile at him, hand on the door knob."He just likes messing with you I'm pretty sure. But I suggest not pissing him off."  
**************************

Sam and Dean take the news about how she expected they would. Dean freaks out at first, ranting and raving about how she had lied and told him she wasn't a werewolf, to which she has to prove she isn't by holding a silver knife that he provides. Chris then produces mountain ash, and she easily crosses through the barrier he makes with it. Sam then waits for Dean to calm down and starts asking questions about how it's possible, getting to the bottom of the discussion with all the eagerness Stiles usually has, but more maturely and calmly. In the end, she shows them the mark on her thumb, then calls Stiles and has both him and Scott video message their marks to her, as well as showing the mark that had appeared on the inside of Gwaine's ear.

After that, through their eating she explains the little that she actually knows about the mark and being a human Alpha, Chris relaying his own tidbits when he's able to. From there they go over their respective major cases, throwing ideas back and forth between one another for a fresh outlook, the boys explaining what has happened so far with Eve, and the dragons, and the creatures being tortured for who knows what reason, Chris absorbing all of it like a sponge. At one point he even asks how on earth they manage to get themselves into situations like this so often, so which they reply they have no idea, just horrible luck.

She finally calls it a night for herself once midnight hits, claiming that she needs her beauty sleep if she is going to pull this off tomorrow, leaving the rest of them exchanging hunting stories and arguing who is going to sleep where. One of the last things she hears before drifting off is how much the room sucks for not having a couch, not that any of them would likely fit on it, and she falls asleep smiling to herself. That night she dreams of a Masquerade ball like that of the Labyrinth, herself wearing Sarah's glistening white dress as she weaves through the other people. Every once in a while she would see someone she knew, all dressed to the T in jewels and finery, but every time she tried for a second look they would grin and cover their face with a mask, blending into the rest of the crowd. She also kept seeing dark monsters out of the corner of her eye, hiding behind the other party goers, claws bloody as they stare her down then jump away, starting to make her extremely nervous. Dream-her reaches for the ring on her finger unconsciously, meaning to turn it into a small dagger to keep at her side in case one of them get too near, but instead it changes into an elegant clawed gauntlet spiraling up her arm. Glancing at it curiously, she sees it almost seem to change shapes like a mirage on her arm, instead of silver, elegant and gleaming on her arm with the Enochian runes etched throughout it, it's gold, blocky and heavy with six different colored gems residing on the knuckles.

As she tries to focus on it, a hand gently grabs her shoulder and turns her around, causing her to start and lose the second image."What the..."

"Calm yourself."Says the masked figure, the one person dressed in a dark silver instead of white, clothes form fitting to his body as he leads her to the dance floor, taking one hand in his own as he places his other on her waist, her other on his shoulder."I sensed you were getting frightened, so I thought I would intercede. It's only a dream."

Confused at first, she peers closer, seeing amused blue eyes through the mask, as well as reddish brown five o'clock shadow, and a slight Irish accent.."Luce?"

"Do you have anyone else that visits you when you sleep?"

"No, and I gotta tell ya that sounds weird when you put it that way."She says, letting him lead her through the dance, noticing he has very firm shoulders."Everything ok?"

"Yes, I just sensed you weren't in Beacon Hills anymore and wanted to check on you. You were asleep and getting nervous, so I took the chance to break in. Should I ask if everything is ok with you?"

"I'm fine, just helping Sam and Dean with a hunt. As to the getting nervous, I keep seeing some sort of bloody creature behind the crowds, and was trying to get my blade to turn into a knife."

"Ah. Do you need my help?"

"We shouldn't. Cas is here, as well as Chris Argent. They only need our help because they..uh...can't draw it out on their own, so we're going to help trap it."

"Ok, well, if you need me, you know how to get a hold of me."Lucifer says with a smile, twirling her around then bringing her back, her hands landing on his chest."Isn't this from one of the movies you showed me?"

"What? Oh, yea, the Labyrinth, one of my all time favorites. Goblin king kidnaps a baby to try and convince its stepsister to be his Queen, traps her in a dream so she might run out of time. Tries to make her fall in love with him as well, but goes about it the completely wrong way."

"I remember. Wasn't there a swamp that if you fell in, you would never lose the smell?"

"You do remember!"

"I try to remember the movies you show me, most of them are very good."He frowns then."I think you are waking up. I forgot to ask, what are you helping to hunt?"

As she starts to fade out, she manages to say."A succubus.", and sees his frown deepen.

The last thing she hears before waking up is"Don't be the one to kill it, or..."She doesn't hear anything else, waking up to a room bright with the sun shining in, curled up on her side in the bed, the dream already starting to fade a bit as she slowly comes to consciousness. She groans loudly, slapping her hand over her eyes before turning over, her hand falling over to the other side of the bed.

Which immediately makes a noise of slapping skin as it touches down, followed by a groan of pain.

Sitting straight up at the sound she looks over to see Chris Argent laying on the other side of the bed, a pillow acting as a wall separating the two sides of the bed as he covers his face up with his hands, opening his eyes just enough to see her looking at him sheepishly."Holy crap, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were there."

"No problem, you didn't break anything this time."He says with a dark chuckle."And like you said, you didn't know I was there."

"How much convincing did it take for the boys to actually let you sleep there?"

"Not as much as you might think. I simply told them we're all professionals here, and that if they don't like this they really won't like what we're going to have to do later. I also may have mentioned bringing in Gabriel or Lucifer to take me home if I wasn't able to sleep here, and that shut them up pretty quickly."

"Smart thinking."She says, stretching in the bed and looking over at the other bed, where the Winchesters were both stretched across it and snoring lightly."Do you really think they would come if you called them?"

"No clue, but they didn't call my bluff."She snorts at that, sliding out of the bed and looking at the alarm clock."Looks like we both overslept."

"Looks like it. We might want to go ahead and start getting our stuff together, we're going to want to show up at the hotel looking like we belong there. What all are you going to need from your apartment?"

"Not much, just my suit, a suit bag to keep it in, and a smaller version of my duffel that looks like an overnight bag. The rest I already have in my duffel bag here."He says, stretching in bed as well."What about you? I hate to say it, but to keep character you're going to have to have a whole lot more, and dress like you own the place. I'm going to have the right clothes to change into already, but what about you? I can pay for a dress if you need one."

She smiles softly at him, pulling out her phone and sending out a quick text."I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull the demon card. Crowley has better taste than almost anyone I know, as well as connections out the ass, and if anyone is willing to help get me dolled up and in expensive clothes, it'll be him. Well, Except for Tony Stark, but I'm pretty sure going through him would be more trouble than it's worth. Besides, I think he secretly likes it when I ask him for help before Gabe and Luce, makes him feel like he's one-upped them. I think we should go ahead and leave, leave a note for them that we're starting our end of things, then head to the hotel once we're ready to go."

"Exactly what I was thinking."He says, standing as well and running his fingers through his sleep ruffled hair."Should I go ahead and call Castiel?"

"No need, I'm already here."Says a voice from the side of the room, causing them both to jump. Looking over they both see Castiel sitting in the one chair of the room, staring down both of the beds."I finished finding tuxedos so I came back and watched over you as you slept."

"What the hell is up with angels and being creepy while you sleep."Ashley mutters under her breath, causing Chris to glance at her strangely."Cas, can you take Chris back to his apartment so he can get what he needs for tonight? We want to go ahead and start getting ready."

"Of course. Do I need to take you anywhere?"

Her phone goes off with a return message before she answers, and she smiles at whatever the response was that she received."Oh, I think I'll be fine."She says, looking up at them."Chris, text me when you're done, and we'll meet somewhere close to the hotel, all right?"

"Deal. Let's go."He says to the angel, who simply nods and grabs his shoulder, transporting them both away at once. Once they're gone, she scribbles out a quick note to the Winchesters then grabs her backpack, heading out the door and closing it behind her softly. Walking around the corner of the building to Baby, she sends out another quick text then waits beside the gleaming car and waits for her ride.

"I have to say, every time you actually ask me for help, something interesting is bound to happen."Says an accented voice from her side, and she looks up smiling to see a darkly clothed man her height walking up, sardonic smirk on his face. Feeling an invisible something rub up against her leg, she reaches down and scratches the head of the pregnant Growly, feeling the tail wag against her leg."Considering I see this particular car, I'd say I'm right."

"Thanks for coming."She says gratefully, rising back up."I hate asking for help, but you're kind of the only one I trust for the kind of help I need."

"Why don't we head to the office and you can fill me in?"Crowley says, holding out a hand to her. She takes it without question and is transported to his office in hell, where Growly unmasks herself and settles on a bed next to the desk, stomach heavily pregnant as she gets comfortable. Once they've both taken seats Crowley eyes her."All right, now what is it you can only trust m to help with?"

She grins and settles back."How about good taste, for one? You obviously know how to dress well, and I'm helping Sam and Dean with a hunt that I need to look the best I possibly can. You're the first person who came to mind."

"I'm listening."He says, snapping up a glass of scotch and taking a sip as she proceeded to fill him in on everything so far, and why she needs his help so badly, smirking at the thought of the Winchesters being afraid to flirt with her."I must admit, you have me hooked."He says once she's done."And I already have people and places in mind for what you need. The question is, why should I help you again? Nothing in it for me, poppet."

"Oh yes there is."She says, never loosing her smile."One, you get to mess with Sam and Deans heads, since they're confused as all get out why you like me, but keep messing with them. Plus, you get the boasting rights of the fact that I asked you for help, instead of Gabe or Luce. Oh, and I know you loath any kind of lust demon, so you get to help knock a couple back to hell."

"All of those are very, very valid points."He says after a couple of seconds once she finishes."And the fact that you actually paid attention to that little rant of mine further enforces my reasons for enjoying your company. I'll help you out."

"Thank you!"She says excitedly.

"Don't thank me just yet."He says, still smirking."You have to agree to go through anything I ask you today in order to get ready for this, including being measured, plucked, scrubbed down, excetra. Deal?"

"Deal."She says almost hesitantly as she shakes his hand."Um, plucked?"

"Don't be too nervous, I'm including a spa trip in all of this, full massage, mani, pedi, facial peel and salon treatment. You just have to go through a bit of torture first for your clothes."He says, chuckling at her mildly nervous look."I assure you, it's all part of the process, and most women going to big parties like this are going to be doing the same thing, all in the name of making themselves look far younger than they actually are. Now, we'll need to call the tailor first, so she can set you up with an elegant ball gown, underclothes, night clothes, clothes for walking into the hotel with Mr. Argent on your arm to best garner attention, the works."

"We don't have to go that far..."

"Too late now poppet, you already agreed."He says, grabbing her hand and transporting her away once more. Growly watches them pop away and huffs, going to sleep in her soft bed.  
****************************************

Crowley truely wasted no expense when it came to preparing her, much to both her pleasure and dismay. First, as he promised, he took her to an ancient looking Italian couple, both shorter than her and Crowley but very much intimidating when it came to getting the job done right. The little old woman, Adeline, dragging her to a small room then stripping her of all her clothes, ordering her to stay completely still as she took measurements of absolutely everything with only her eyes, a pencil and her warm, extremely wrinkled hands. It was a very good things her hand were as warm as they were, as Ashley would have had a hard time not fidgeting if they were cold from all the times they pulled her into a position. Once Adeline was finally done, telling her to put her clothes back on as she finishes jotting down all the various numbers, she walks back in to the main room where the old man Esperto is sharing a scotch with Crowley and going through various pages with him, all of gown designs. They go through the pages far longer than she thought they would, both the men saying no to several, with Adeline disagreeing with the few at first they wanted. Once they all found at least 5 designs that they approved of, they let Ashley pick the final one, all of them actually far more expensive looking than she could have ever thought of wearing, dresses that looked like they came straight off of the red carpet. After that they went through barrels of material, trying to find just the right shade to best match her and the chosen design, which unfortunately took just as long as choosing the actual design.

Once they had finally decided Crowley handed the both of them a small leather pouch, saying something to them in fluent Italian before kissing Adeline's hand and walking away smugly. "It's a pass."Crowley explains to her as they transport to the next place, seeing her curious look."A long time ago, the both of them made a deal with me to become skilled and talented enough to send all of their children to America with their funds from working. When their ten years were up, I found myself fond of their suits and offered them another deal: they would keep making me all of my clothing, and I would renew their contract every ten years to keep them out of hell. Best deal I've ever made, and they keep my favorite scotch on hand."

"You seemed fond of them."

"I am of a sorts. You spend enough time with someone, they start growing on you. Like my hell hounds, for example. And you."He laughs at her expression and pulls her through the door in front of her, this time to what looked like a large salon with two women waiting to get in, not sparing the two of them a glance as they walk up to the main desk. After some low talk and the passing of bills, two sophisticated women open the doors and lead her in, Crowley giving her a little wave as she glances back at the desk and sees the receptionists eyes turn gold for a moment. True to his promise he orders the full package, and after she gets a full body massage to ease her muscles and get rid of any built up knots, she's dragged off to another room to get a scrub down to remove all her dead skin and given a full leg and Brazilian wax(not the best idea ever). After that they take pity on her and wrap her in the softest robe ever, lean her back in a chair and give her a facial while two others work on her mani and pedi with relaxing music in the background, asking her the color of the dress she'll be wearing and coloring matching accordingly. Of course, they wax her eyebrows after that, but when you compare it to the Brazilian it was a walk in the park. They don't give her clothes back after the facial, instead sitting her at a small table with plush chairs and feeding her tiny sandwiches paired with hot tea, letting her know that once she finished with the hair stylist and makeup artist, Crowley would give her new clothes for her to leave in.

A bit peeved but not able to argue since she already agreed to follow along with him, she finishes her snack and follows the tall thin woman to yet another room, this one larger than the others, filled with mirrors and dryers and all sorts of styling equipment and hair gunk. The bobbed platinum blonde takes one look at her hair and tsks, leading her to a chair and draping a cover over her."Your handler already informed me of what the situation is, and given me a look at what you'll be wearing into the hotel."

"Handler? What handler?"

"Mr. Crowley of course."She says, looking over at Ashley with a pitying look."I'll also be sending an associate of mine to the hotel once it's time to change into the dress and redo your makeup. Now, lets get that mess of a head of hair washed and see what I can do with it."

"What are you talking about, mess of a head of...my hair's not that bad!"

"No, it's not that bad, but it's also not perfect, and for the part you're playing you need it perfect."Ashley just stares for a moment and sighs, closing her eyes and letting her continue her work, missing the very Crowley like smirk on the stylists face before she starts washing her hair. The stylist, who never tells her name for some reason, spends the next hour layering, trimming and teasing her hair, making it look what she considered high society appropriate. Finally finished, she leads Ashley to a changing room and hands her an outfit in a bag, along with a pair of heeled boots, then closes the door so she can change in private, telling her to exit out the opposite door once dressed. Opening up the bag she gapes at the clothing inside before shrugging and sliding then on, noticing everything fits perfectly. Once she takes a spin in the mirror to look herself over, she takes a deep breath and exits the room, noticing Crowley sitting across the room waiting for her as soon as she does.

"Oh, very nice."He says approvingly, standing up and turning his finger."Give us a twirl then, let's see the whole you."Ashley complies, twirling round in her dark red lace blouse, tied under the breasts with a black ribbon, accompanied by a ruffled black skirt that fell just above her knees and a pair of calf high black satin boots. The stylist had done her hair up into a loose twist bun with her bangs pulled out of her face for now, done in a way that it wouldn't mess with whatever was planned for her hair later for the ball. The skirt twirled with her as she spun, the blouse having long loose sleeves with slits down the side that were tied with additional black ribbons at the wrists, and the boots had Celtic spirals going all the way up them."You were right, I really am the best when it comes to this."He says cheekily, causing her to snort."Not that you were ugly before, mind you, not at all, but you clean up extremely well. Actually reminds me I need a more attractive secretary."

"Glad me asking for help managed to boost your ego."She says with a smile as she stops turning and faces him."So you think I can pass muster wearing this?"

"Oh definitely. Between you and the hunter, you should pull off quite the convincing pair."He says, offering her his arm and leading her towards the door."At least appearance wise you will. I do worry about the extreme measures you might have to take to get the lust bitch to pay attention to you though, are you prepared for it?"

"I'm going to have to be."Ashley says softly, finally allowing some of her unease to slip through."I already agreed to help, and at least it's not Sam or Dean, that would just be way too awkward. At least I know Chris is a professional, and while it will still be awkward at some point, whether during or after, It's all part of the job unfortunately. Oh, and as long as Allison doesn't find out it's all good."

"You care that the daughter might find out, but not the wolves?"

Ashley rolls her eyes at that as they exit the building and start walking down the street."I'm not dating the wolves, so no. However, if I have a choice none of them will find out."

"This might actually be good for you in the long run, you know."

"How?"

"Get out some of your pent up sexual frustrations working to kill the lust bitch. All the flirting you'll have to do, the caressing, the dancing, the intimate words and touches, the inevitable full on contact you'll likely have to make in order to lure it away from everyone else..pretty sure the wolves can smell it on you."

"Isn't sexual frustration only let out by, oh, I don't know having sex? This might just make it worse."

"Maybe, maybe not."Crowley says with a shrug, leading her to a black car and opening the door for her, letting her get in first then following. Once they've both entered the car and it starts up, he turns to look at her with a serious look on his face."I will say this, before you two start your scheme. If at any point you feel like he's taking it too far, if you tell him to stop and he doesn't, or even if anyone else tries something, you call for me, got it? I don't care that you can defend yourself as well as you can, the fact is if it does end up being a succubus and an incubus, they can ramp up the hormones of a couple to the point they don't care what's going on around them, as long as they can get that one important thing done. That's why they can be so dangerous when joined up. I know you trust him, but even the strongest willed men have trouble controlling themselves when it comes to that, so if you feel nervous at all, let me know. Got it?"

"Got it."She says faintly, not expecting that from the gruff demon."You know, for an evil, soulless demon you continue to surprise me by how much you seem to worry about me."

Crowley closes his eye for a moment, seeming to breath deeply and think carefully of his next words."What do you know of how demons are created?"

"I...aren't humans tortured in hell, and after long enough they turn into demons?"

"Exactly. When they torture you, any slight wants you might have eventually turn to twisted obsessions, shadows of your original desires. While mine were twisted as well, I can still sense them every once in a blue moon. It's actually part of the reason I'm so fond of hell hounds. You take care of them, and they care for and take care of you. Tell me, do you think you can guess what I might secretly desire? I'll give you a hint, I was born to a mother who had no idea who my father was as she conceived me during a solstice orgy, coincidentally egged on by a paired succubus and incubus, she abused me, tried to sell me for three pigs, then abandoned me when I was 8 years old."

"Oh Crowley."Ashley murmurs softly, trying not to feel sympathy for the demon, as she knows he would hate that, but merely settling for not showing it clearly on her face, though she knows her eyes can't lie. At least now she knows why he hates lust demons as much as he does. He appreciates the gesture, however, and continues on.

"I was horrible to my own son, not knowing how to care for another person at that point at my life, having never been shown that kind of affection before. However, after all my years in hell, in making deals, in being cruel, malicious, arrogant, merciless, devious and basically just a bastard to anyone and everyone in my way other than my hell hounds, I come across you and for the first time since before I died that spark of what I wanted starts to flicker, and for the first time I care for someone other than myself and Growly. I find it...almost soothing to my demonic nature. I don't want it to stop, in fact, and will continue to keep myself around you if it means it won't stop. I won't stop being a demon, of course...but I already know I'm not as bad as I had been before, if only a tiny bit at the moment."

"So your wanting to keep me safe and happy also manages to benefit you in a way other than keeping Luce happy?"She asks with a small smile."Still sounds like self preservation to me. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret, I know you have a reputation to keep. However, I do want something in return for my silence."

"Oh? And what would that be?"She grins at him, lunging forward and hugging him around the neck tightly, causing him to stiffen in surprise. He still wasn't quite used to hugs, a very physical form of affection he never received from his own mother, yet Ashley had already given him two without sort of coercion. He slowly feels himself melting into it, closing his eyes and relishing the brief moment of warmth before she finally pulls back, unshed tears in her eyes."Oh, please don't cry poppet, I've never been good with crying women."

"I'm not."She says, smiling brightly at him and setting back into her seat."But I tell you what, it's a good thing your mother is dead, or I might feel the need to kick her ass."

Crowley grins at that, feeling a bit more like himself."She's not actually dead, just in hiding. That's witches for you."

"If you say so, maybe I'll get my chance still then."

"Maybe so. Should we continue this little conversation another time and pick up your hunter accomplice?"Crowley says, smoothly changing the topic of conversation.

"Oh, yea, we probably should. He's at his apartment waiting."

"Be right back love, get comfortable, have a drink. You have a busy night ahead of you, and will probably need it." Before she can respond he disappears, leaving her alone in the back of what looks to be an expensive limo, the side with no doors lined with a cooler and all sorts of drinks and glasses. Shrugging, she fixes herself a whiskey on ice and looks around a little bit more, spotting an elegant looking ladies overnight bag, as well as a long dress bag with what surely had to be the masterpiece created for her by Esperto. Pleased that it was already finished, she takes a sip from her glass and lets the whiskey create a pleasant burn down her body, not bothering to look at it yet as she wants it to be a surprise. Settling back into the seat and closing her eyes, she relaxes into the leather until she feels a slight disturbance in the air, opening her eyes back up to see Crowley and a confused looking Chris sitting across from her. She smirks at him and takes another sip as his eyes widen slightly at the sight of her, then manage to train them back into his usual mask, though they have a interesting glint to them.

"What are we doing in a limo?"Chris finally asks after dragging his eyes away and looking around speculatively."I thought we were heading to the hotel now."

"Oh, we are."Crowley says boredly, fixing himself a drink as well and clicking glasses with Ashley, taking a long sip."You didn't think you were just going to walk into the hotel from the road, did you?"

"Well, yes."

"And here I thought you were just a bit smarter than the rest of the hunter rabble."Crowley says with a sneer."No one will pay as much attention to you as you need them too if you just walk up to the hotel and sign in. No, you're going to be driven right up to the front doors, have bellhops open the door and take your luggage, then walk up to the front desk like you own the place, got it?"

"Got it."Ashley says cheerfully, taking another sip for courage, knowing what is coming up."We're already in Chicago, aren't we?"

Crowley smirks at her and refills her glass."Right on the money love. Now, once you get out of the car you'll have to start your little act, all the way until you make it to your room. Once there,"He shows Ashley and Chris what looks like two hex bags."Pour one of these under the door frame, then the other around the window sills and anywhere else the lust bitch might be able to escape, this will keep her from leaving the room once in, as well as subdue its effect on you two. After that, you'll need to start getting ready. Poppet, call for me once you're ready and I'll bring in the stylist to finish your hair and makeup, as well as help you into your dress."

"Why can't I help her with her dress?"

"Because it needs to be a surprise."Crowley says smugly."I didn't put her through all that work for anyone to see a half finished product. Plus, I'd like your first glace at her to be genuine, therefore you won't even see her until the ball starts to gain the maximum effect."

"I'm confused, how did you end up taking over so much of this hunt?"Chris asks a bit irritably as they pull around a corner, the hotel coming into view."I thought you were only being asked for fashion help."

"Yes, well, I like to think I'm also here to help you with all those little details you seem to miss."Crowley says, staring Chris down with a raised eyebrow."I'm all about the little details you see, all part of being a crossroads demon. The hotel is coming up now, so you better get yourselves ready for your big act."As Ashley looks out the window, getting a glance at the massive hotel hosting the charity event, Crowley takes the chance to pull Chris close to him and whisper something into his ear, something that causes him to narrow his eyes for a moment as he listens before giving a brief nod in agreement.

The limo finally stops at their destination, causing Ashley's heart to skip a beat as she realizes it's time to start the show, and her hand starts trembling a bit. Chris notices it out of the corner of his eye and leans forward, covering hers with his own."Hey, don't be nervous, you'll be fine."He says drawing her eyes to him."We'll pull this off and stop the creature in its tracks with no one the wiser, then go back home and stop our own monster. We just gotta do a bit of acting first, right?"

"Right."She says with a deep breath, squeezing his hand gently."We can do this. We can basically flirt and have our hands all over each other tonight, kill a succubus, then go home and act like none of it ever happened, and hope that all the resident wolves don't smell us on each other." She looks up into his amused eyes."You aren't nervous, are you?"

"Of course I am, I just have more experience hiding it. And as to the resident wolf problem...we'll just have to take really, really thorough showers before we head home."He says as the bellhops notice the car and make their way towards it."Not to mention cold as we can likely make them. Now, are you ready to do this? Or would you like to run away and pretend we never got asked to help?"

Ashley gives him a half-assed glare then sighs to her self, looking out the window as the bellhops go to open the door."Now way I'm running away, I just have a weird feeling there's something we're missing, no matter how many times Dean assured me he told us everything. Let's get this over with so you can stop pretending to be attracted to me." Ashley doesn't see the shocked look on Chris's face as the door is opened to the limo, all the bell hops giving her appreciative looks as she makes her way slowly out of the limo, one offering her his hand so he might help her out. She flutters her eyelashes at him and give him a pouty smile in return, already worked into her character, the men in the limo able to tell it was working.

"Don't hurt her, Argent."Comes a low raspy voice next to him, and he looks over at the demon with the look of shock still on his face, Crowley's eyes actually bleeding to red."She doesn't know you're actually attracted to her, and still doesn't quite understand the appeal she holds to some, as naive as she can be at times. It goes along with the whole reason she manages to trust those who otherwise have no reason to be trusted, giving them the benefit of the doubt."

"Like you for example."

"Exactly like me."Crowley says darkly."As well as Lucifer and that mangy wolf Peter, and Deucalion. All fond of her, all in different ways. So to go along with my previous warning, It's in your best interest not to hurt her emotionally or physically, even if by accident. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."Chris says with a stern frown as he prepares to exit the limo, handing out their luggage to the enchanted bell hops."And you should believe me when I say I have no intention to hurt her whatsoever. We're just here to do a job, and it's part of the act. Now, can I leave? Pretty sure she's wondering why I'm not leaving, and any longer she might think you've done something to me."

"Yes yes, go on."Crowley says, dismissing him with a wave."Don't keep her waiting. And have fun tonight."

"Not too much fun."Chris mutters, letting himself out of the car and pasting a bored look on his face for the bell hops, only lighting up as he sees Ashley standing there waiting for him, pouty smile still on her face. Steadying himself he walks over and offers her his arm, and as she gazes up at him adoringly for everyone around them, he walks her slowly into the hotel, wondering if the succubus was already there and watching.

It was.


	3. Tango is a very good dance

"I really kinda hate this."Ashley groans as she flops down on the bed, head hanging off the edge so not to mar her makeup or hair. After checking in at the front desk, they had followed the bellhop up to their room, dropped their stuff off, tipped the guy who looked like he had been in college extremely well, then headed back downstairs for an hour to get a good layout of the building. The entire time she had played the part of the sophisticated date, talking down at the bar with some of the other guests for tonights ball, pretending to giggle and sip on her drink while scoping them all out. Chris had done the same thing from the opposite side of the room, occasionally looking over at her and winking from his group of people, prompting her to laugh and smile back towards him. This went on in almost every room they visited, the only exception being when they first entered, and when they would walk through the halls, his arm either linked with hers, or his hand at the small of her back as if he was leading her in the most tender way. It seemed to be working, as the women kept commenting on how romantic it was and would peek over at Chris when they got a chance, some of the men throwing glares Chris's way while the others gave her appreciative glances. It was something they had discussed the brief time they had spent in their room, blending with other guests before the party and making them see how close they were, making the other couples seem less close by making them jealous, therefore pulling attention off of them. The only downfall would be some of the men trying to make themselves look better in front of their own dates, but they could get around that tonight."I feel like all those cheerleaders I used to make fun of. And I'm not being bias, we actually had some pretty brain dead ones back at school that were lucky they were passing, and constantly batted their eyelashes at any attractive male heading their way. I think my brain cells are slowly dying."

"Are you finished?"Chris asks with a smirk, slipping his jacket off as he sits next to her on the bed.

"Yes."She says, glaring up at him."Just letting you know I might be permanently dumber after tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anybody spring to mind as a possibly suspect when we were making our rounds?"He asks, causing her to sigh and roll off the bed, then sit next to him a lot softer than her initial flop.

"Not really. It would probably want to be in a position where it would be able to keep an eye on all the guests, as well as if it has an incubus working with it. That could be anybody really."She purses her lips thoughtfully as she considers things."Any of the waiters or waitresses could be them, any of the guests..none of them seemed to be watching others too intently. It could still be someone we haven't met yet, but I have a feeling you were right about them wanting to start watching early."

"Well, maybe once the Winchesters get here we can put the extra pairs of eyes to good use."He says, glancing at his watch."Speaking of which, have you gotten a hold of them yet to see if they're going to be able to get here on time? The charity ball starts in three hours."

"Yea, they managed to get a hold of a couple of tuxes, via Cas."She says with a smirk at the older hunter."Poor Sam can be a bit harder to find that kind of stuff for, considering he's kind of a giant. I don't bother asking how on earth he gets their sizes right, but I'm pretty sure they just hit up dry cleaners until they find what they need."

Chris rolls his eyes with a grimace."Those two really need to find a sponsor, it makes things so much simpler."

"Couldn't Cas technically be considered their sponsor?"

"Not unless he keeps vast amounts of cash and permits on hand."

"Uhhh no. No he doesn't."She says with a loud sigh."Pretty sure Mikey wouldn't approve of Cas helping out that way as it is. How did you find one if if you don't mind me asking?"

"It comes with the name. As long as my family have hunted werewolves, we've made quite a few powerful friends, and it was easy to find one of them to fund me."He says with a short shrug."All I had to do was mention I was looking to get some more experience out in the field, and my father pulled a few strings. Of course, I almost wish I hadn't now since it left him alone to get his claws into Kates head. She never did seem quite the same once I returned, a bit colder, a bit more malicious."Ashley glances over and sees a sad glint in his eyes.

"Hey,"She says, throwing her arm around him looking over."That's not your fault. You had no idea your dad was going to turn her the way he did. The things she did, she did of her own free will, made her own choices. You had nothing to do with any of that."

"I know, but.."

"No buts. You might not have been there when your dad did his work on her, but you were there to try and stop her when she kidnapped me. You helped to keep Allison from turning out like her. You freed Dereks betas from your basement when Gerard trapped them, as well as Stiles."He looks quickly at her, surprise written all over his face as she smiles softly at him."Don't blame what your family did on yourself. Every time you've came through as a major help when something has happened, and I'll always see you as one of the good guys. Even if the first time I ever met you, you were threatening Derek at a gas station."

Chris gives a soft snort then nods at her briefly, not wanting to argue with her. A second later he gets a text on his phone, and he looks down at it with a frown."It's Allison, I should probably call her and let her know everything is ok. And make sure everything is ok there as well. "When she nods back at him, Chris takes his phone and walks to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Ashley takes the chance to send some texts of her own, checking up on the pack and making sure the Winchesters knew what time to show up. Everything seemed to be ok back home, and now that her uncle knew about the supernatural side of things, he was not only keeping an eye on everyone for her, he seemed to think that maybe he needed to take another look at all of his cold cases on file, see if any of them might make more sense with another point of view. She agreed with him, and even offered to take a look with him when she got back from the case she was currently on. Stiles complained about not being able to keep things from his dad anymore, but she told him it was for the best and to grow a set and get over it, to which he huffed and puffed and blew her a raspberry through the phone. Other than that, the twins were working with her pack at the moment, trying to figure out why Lydia was so adept at finding all the dead bodies around town, and figure out a way to stop the Darach from taking her next sacrifice. They had narrowed down one of the possible times to a concert next week, a memorial for all those who had been murdered so far, and were setting up where everyone would need to be for a maximum tactical advantage.

She was proud of all of them working together like they were, even without Derek and his pack(sans Issac)helping out, and knew a big part of it was Scott, who seemed to see the best in everyone, even if he could be a bit naive. Hopefully as he grew, he would grow out of the naive part but keep the optimism.

It was all she could currently hope for.

Two hours later...

"Why, don't all of you just look nice. One can barely tell that two of you spend most of your time wearing plaid and staring blankly at one another."

Ashley merely shakes her head in exasperation, knowing Crowley couldn't help himself. He had a reputation to keep, after all, and his sense of humor was all part of his charm. That, and he loved ribbing the hunters way too much, not that they made it hard for him. Dean starts towards the demon with a fire in his eyes, only stopping when both Sam and Chris place restraining hands on his shoulders. "What the hell is he doing here? We're here to kill a demon, not listen to one make jokes about us!"

"Oh, but squirrel, I do love my jokes. Have you heard about the one concerning your nuts?"

"That's enough."Ashley says quickly, smothering the laugh she wishes she could let loose, though the mirth in her eyes says it all."Crowley's here to help me finish getting ready, while you three scout out the ball. You do look nice, by the way, he wasn't lying about that."

"Can't you just throw on some eyeliner, curl your hair and call it good? You gotta call the little demon that could in to help with something like that?"

Crowley narrows his eyes at the hunter."You have no sense when it comes to this sort of event, so I hardly expect you to understand. She is playing a part, and she needs to look it to make it seem believable. You might be able to get away with a suit and a shower, but she has a whole other set of rules she has to follow in order to make it. So unless you have a hidden talent with cosmetology, I suggest you shut up and try not to drink too much on the job."

As Dean sputters to try and come up with a response, Chris shakes his head and pulls out a small pouch, taking four tiny objects out of it."Everyone put one of these in your ear, it will allow us to keep in contact with one another during the ball. You don't have to speak very loud, it will pick up the barest of whispers, but only from you, not anyone else around you speaking at the moment."

Dean glares at the smirking Crowley for a couple more seconds before turning and taking the small earpiece from Chris, Sam already putting his own in."Not bad, kind of like I'm a super spy. Or Batman."

"Yea, you're Batman."Sam says sarcastically, straightening out his bow tie."Though, I gotta admit, if we can get a hold of this kinda stuff, it might not be a bad idea to find some sorta sponsor."

"Yea yea yea. I admit nothing. Except it's still pretty kick-ass."

Chris shakes his head at the two younger hunters and turns to Ashley, sitting on the bed in a bathrobe that covered her from head to toe."You're ok coming down by yourself once you finish? I could come up and get you."

"Nah, I'm good. It'll give me a chance to collect myself, before we start the fun. I just press this little button on the side to turn on the earpiece, right?"

"Right."

"Then go on down. If anyone we met earlier on asks, tell them I was still getting ready and wanted to surprise you. It won't be a lie, not really, and the men around will be sympathetic towards you for it. Sam, Dean, you can split up and see if anyone is watching the couples closer than needed."

"If we manage to figure out who it is,"Chris continues,"Ashley and I can purposely put ourselves in its line of sight, and from there draw it to us, and to our room. Once there, it will be trapped, and we can take it out. Any questions?"

"What it we don't figure out who it is?"Sam asks, a bit of concern in his voice.

"We'll figure something out."

"Yes yes, you have the plan hashed out, you have your little toys, and you all look pretty. Now all of you need to leave so I can finish up with your key player. Shoo shoo."Crowley says impatiently, making the appropriate gestures with his hands to the Winchesters annoyance. However, they all leave as asked, leaving Ashley alone with the king of hell, a happy smirk on his face as he turns to face her."As for you...are you ready to blow them out of the water? Because I really want to see the dumb looks on their faces when they see how well you can clean up."

"Hey now, I don't dress that bad. At least at least I don't wear plain every day of the week."

"No, but in this case you are in fact cleaning up when it comes to the crowd you'll be around."Crowley clears snaps his fingers, and a leggy demon with rainbow colored curls pops into the room, black eyes giving Ashley the once over before shrugging.

"Show me the dress, and we can get started."She says in a weirdly low voice, a black bag appearing in her hand as she starts setting up on a side table next to the bed."At least you aren't a complete tragedy like the last appointment I had, hair down her waist, tangled as all get out and bright blonde roots showing through her black color. I had to chop the entire thing off and tell her to invest in a lot of pomade."

"As much as I love hearing about the stupidity of others, why don't you try and talk less about your other jobs and focus on this one."Crowley says dryly, causing the woman to gulp and nod, leading Ashley to the chair and having her gently sit in it.

"Apologies, your majesty, I meant no disrespect. Might I have a look at the dress?"Crowley nods once, pulling a plastic covered dress off of the closet door, then slowly pulling it out for everyone to see. The demon stylist immediately smiles to herself, a plan already in her mind as she unpins Ashleys hair and lets it flow down her back, then turns around to dig in her bag, pulling out a curling iron and an elegant silver clasp."You were right to come to us, majesty, I have an image of how she will look now. What were you thinking for the makeup? Will she be wearing jewelry?"

"She's right here, thank you."

"Elegant, with the eyes standing out."Crowley says, winking at Ashley and the scowl on her face at being talked about as if she weren't there."Not too much though. A light blush, just enough to bring out her cheekbones, and a lip color that pops. Very light jewelry, simple earrings and a necklace matching the dress. No going overkill, just showing the elegance of simplicity. Understood?"

The demon merely nods and sets to work, pulling out various palettes as Ashley eyes Crowley skeptically."I didn't bring any jewelry, you know."

"I have something for you to wear. Now hush poppet, and let the nice demon stylist do her job."Ashley sticks her tongue out at him but stays quiet and still as the demon starts, Crowley sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling out a tablet and keeping one eye on them as the time ticks by.

**An hour later, as the ball finally starts***

As Ashley exits the room, fingering the delicate silver pendant around her neck that Crowley gave her(something he just had lying around, he tried to say, but she knew better than to ask questions), she closes the door and leans against it for a moment, composing herself. After about two minutes, she opens her eyes back up and takes a deep breath before standing up straight and walking slowly down the hall, letting herself drift into character as she does so, the walk turning into a delicate type swagger as she makes her way to the ball. Crowley listens to her walk away finally, her steps turning more confident, and lets himself smile slightly, the demon gone with a promise of payment to come.

She had done magnificent work, Ashley looking like she belonged no where else but in this class of society, and he found himself wondering if this was how Henry Higgins felt when he transformed Eliza Doolittle into the vision she was at the ball. Ashley, however, was no where near as bad as Eliza was...Dean would be much closer. Or maybe Bobby. He had made sure to snap a quick picture of her for safe-keeping before she had left, halfway planning to tease the creeper wolf with it once the whole succubus situation was finished with, wondering if he could find another reason to play dress up with her.

As he thought of the succubus, however, his brow furrowed, and he found himself wondering why Ashley had said Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to kill it. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to send their pet angel angel the necessary tool to get the job done once they trapped it, though her archangel blade would do the job just fine. Perhaps it was because of the type it was? There happened to be several varieties of lust demon, and in his hate Crowley had declined to learn about them at all, merely steering away from them as much as possible.

Perhaps he needed to have a little talk with Castiel.  
******************

Chris was talking with a group they had met with earlier, Sam and Dean on opposite sides of the ballroom while he stayed in the middle, sipping slowly on a drink as he mingled. He had already informed them that Ashley needed a little more time to get ready, and as she predicted all the men nodded sympathetically while the women smiled to themselves. He kept himself close to the stairs so he could eye everyone that came down quickly, only paying half attention to the conversation around him as the last few patrons made their way down, Sam and Dean keeping up a constant mutter in his ear as they keep an eye out as well. Therefore, when Dean muttered a soft"Fucking hell" to himself, Sam going quiet as well, Chris took a chance to look towards both of them to see what they could be looking at. Seeing both of their gazes on the stairs, he turns and looks the same direction, jaw dropping as he takes in the vision slowly coming down it, not ever registering the pats on the back of his companions as they chuckle at his face.

Ashley seemed completely transformed, her hair down and curling over her shoulders with a small braid circling the teased top, the silver clasp holding it up with curled tendrils expertly arranged around her face. Her dress was was a dark purple with black lace covering the entirety of it, haltered but with a bit of lace covering the very bottom of the v, and a slit on one side going all the way up to her mid-thigh, with an empire waist. Her heels were the same black lace covering her dress, her nails the same purple, with her lips a smoky rose color. Her eyes were her most striking feature, with the dark grey eye shadow and the pitch black eyeliner making her eyes almost a celestial blue, drawing him in and leaving him unable to breath as she walked down the stairs, sly smile on her face as she saunters up to him, hips gently swaying from side to side.

As he feels the others move slowly away he finally breaks from his trance, taking her hand gently and raising it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to it. As she blushes slightly, still smiling, he leans in close and whispers into her ear"You could have warned me you were coming, you know."

She smirks and whispers back to him"And miss seeing you surprised for once? Not a chance."Her breath against his ear makes him shudder slightly, and as he moves to look her in the face, she sees his eyes dilate just a tiny bit and darken."Are you ready to do this?"

"I sure as hell hope you are, because if I have to watch you flirt for too long I make puke up a lung."

"Shut up Dean, that's kind of the point."Sam says with a quiet chuckle over the earpiece.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Sure you aren't jealous?"Chris says quietly as he leads Ashley to the bar and orders her a drink, then leads her to a table with two other couples."You know, since I get to flirt and dance and drink with the best looking woman here, and you're basically here as a lookout and can't do anything?"

"Please, don't make me laugh. Besides, it's hard to see Ashley as attractive..she's like a little sister."

"So it wasn't you I heard going fucking hell when I saw her? And aren't you the same age as her?"

"He's just afraid Luce will gut him if he flirts with me."Ashley says before sipping on her drink, crossing her legs and leaning into Chris's side as he wraps an arm around her waist. When Dean doesn't reply, she smirks again and picks up a raspberry from the plate in front of her, swirling it around in her drink before bringing it up to her lips, every males eyes on her as she licks a drop of alcohol from it before softly placing it in her mouth, a quiet moan coming from her as she savors the taste. Chris gulps as he watches her, wondering if he really knows what he's gotten himself up to as he feels a stirring from his lap. Feeling the lace of her dress under his hand, he moves it slightly so his thumb is just touching her bare skin(there were slits on the sides of the waist), and starts gently moving it in a circle, knowing his hand is visible from their position and that he needs to into his side of the act.

Ashley feels his thumb on her skin and it's almost like goose pimples erupt all over her body, a warm tingle in her lower regions as the alcohol starts to work with her system. The skin on his thumb was a bit rough, so there was an amazing friction coming from the circle it was making on her own skin. Feeling her mouth go dry she quickly gulps down her drink and asks a passing waiter for another one, the couples around her giggling and commenting on how nice their displays of affection are, how good they look together.

This was going to be a long night.

On a balcony overlooking everything, a dark slim woman and her companion watch the ball closely, grasping each others hand and letting a pink dust issue from them, invisible to everyone else, and cover all the occupants, their eyes settling on a couple sitting at a table as they smile wickedly...  
********

Two hours later, the dust is making an effect on everyone making even the barest try at flirting, and with it Chris and Ashley become a bit more touchy as the night goes on, Sam and Dean watching everyone they possibly can for even the slightest clue. A gentle kiss on the neck here, a hand running over an ass there, with lots more flirting with their words, food and drink, and Dean finally catches a break as he spots a couple walking down the stairs and towards the podium, eyes both glowing red for a second as they catch sight of Chris and Ashley, as well as another couple highly into each other, before walking up to the ones playing the music for the night and whispering something into their ears.

"Hey, I think I got our demons."Dean whispers hurriedly, causing everyone else to still and pay attention."A couple walking down the stairs had their eyes change color from red to regular, and they seemed real interested in you two before walking over to the musicians. I think they're requesting a song to dance to. Can you see them?"

"I see them."Ashley whispers back, sipping on her drink and glancing quickly the way Dean suggested. Sure enough, a man and a woman stood there smiling at one another, the musicians getting ready for something different than they had been playing most of the night. Do you think we should go up there and dance as well?"

"Can you dance?"

"...A bit. I'm pretty good at winging it if I know the basics. It can't be that hard though, right?"Chris gives her a concerned look."What?"

"Depending on what kind of music they picked? The only thing we have going for us is that they want as much sexual tension as possible, and most songs like that are pretty slow paced."

Suddenly, a few notes reverberate throughout the room, and the hopefully demonic couple take up a pose from their position on the dance floor."Well, you were half right."Sam says with a strained laugh."The tango can be pretty slow at times."

"They would pick this dance."Chris mutters to himself, then stands up, offering Ashley a hand."Come on. We wanted to leave an impression, this is probably going to be our best chance, and right in front of them no less."He only sees panic in her eyes for a split second before her mask drops into place, leaving her looking nothing but enamored with her dance partner, the alcohol in her system making her seem a whole lot more confident then she actually was. Chris squeezes her hand tightly as he leads her to the dance floor, their pace slow and purposeful as they eye the couple already there. The smile the dark couple gives them makes Ashley internally shiver, every part of her body on high alert as she gives a smile back, though she wants to do nothing more than scamper away, the darkness emanating from them strong. They were definitely who they were there to find.

As the music starts, Chris takes a deep breath and lets go of her hand, walking a couple of steps away, then turns around, an intense look on his face as he hold out his hand towards her. Raising her eyebrow at him, as well as very glad the tango was a dance she had seen quite often on YouTube and that she should be able to wing it very well(with Chris whispering into the earpiece to follow her body, Dean agreeing with him and Sam staying silent), she slowly struts towards him, completely ignoring the demon couple, and places her hand in his. Chris pulls her forward, moving with the beat, and once their bodies are flush against each other his hand moves to her hip, gripping it gently as she takes her opposite hand and strokes it softly down his face, both of their feet moving them in a small circle on the floor. Chris then takes the hand stroking his face and uses it to twirl her away, the bottom of the dress twirling with her as she moves, then once her twirls her back he places his hand at the small of her back and lowers her down, one of her hands gently gripping behind his neck while the hand not supporting her trails its way down her body, her eyes closed as she feels a delicious warmth starting from her core and spreading throughout her entire body. Chris feels it as well, and when she opens her eyes she notices his have gone dark and full of desire, making her gulp as he gets an extremely sexy smirk on his face.

**  
The incubus and succubus watch the opposing couple as they dance, exchanging knowing, evil smiles with one another and sending out another wave of the pink dust, this time sending it more towards the two than anyone else. They can tell the moment it touches on them both, as both of their eyes dilate at the same time, their hands gripping at one anothers bodies briefly before settling into the next dance move. They watch them for a minute longer, pleased with their work and waiting for the dance to end, so they might see where they go from there, and if they can handle being around this many people once it does.

Their steps precise, short yet sensual. Both their bodies running hot as they twirl, stroke, step and kick with the beat, all the time not breaking eye contact expect from the few times Ashley feels another rush of heat through her body. Both of their hearts are racing as the tempo moves to indicate the upcoming end of the dance, and they can feel the eyes of the demon couple on them, if barely as they pay most of the attention to the person opposite them. Feeling the need to make a grand end, their bodies almost demanding it, Ashley puts both of her arms around Chris's neck and makes one final, high kick in the air. Instead of bringing it immediately back down to the ground, however, she places it flush against Chris's own leg and slowly, sensually starts moving it up his body. Chris takes one hand and places it on said leg as she moves it up his body and moves it up to her thigh as he lowers her down, face less than an inch from her body as his eyes take her in, bringing her back up and placing his face next to hers, breathing in her scent as the song ends to smattering applause, both of them still holding on to one another, breathing hard as they stare at one another. The dust from the demons had definitely did what it was meant to do, but luckily they had expected it and could still keep a moderately level head. Knowing, though, that the demons would be expecting them to act on their desires, Chris thinks for one second about it before moving in closer for a brief, intimate kiss, making Ashley gasp softly before returning it.

"Holy hell, after that display I wanna fuck you guys."Dean says , almost out of breath himself."No homo though."

"The demons are watching you."Sam says with a short sigh."Might want to try and head to the room before it looses interest in you."

Both of them end the kiss a bit regretfully, smiling at one another before nodding, giving short little bows to the watching audience before Chris puts an arm around her waist and leads her away quickly, indicating a sense of urgency everyone watching would understand after witnessing their little dance. Once they're up the stairs they get an update from Dean, letting them know the demons are indeed following them. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chris looks at Ashley and gives a short, pained smile."Almost over now, we just have to get them inside our room. We probably need to keep up the act until we get there, then until they actually enter the room. You think you can do that?"

"Well, considering your hand moved down to my ass once we started down the hallway and I haven't batted it away, or even considered it for that matter, I think I'll be ok."She says with a chuckle, Chris going a bit red as he sees his hand caressing her ass, doing it without even thinking about it, and once again feels the stirring in his pants as his cock hardens from the contact. Chuckling darkly as they reach their door, he turns her to face him.

"Good. Now let's make this believable."Once he says this he pushes her against the door and kisses her with more urgency than he had in the ballroom, hands gripping her hips as she moves past her initial surprise and kisses him back, hands holding on to his neck then moving on to grip his hair as her lips part to let his tongue in, her own battling for dominance as he pushes her even more firmly against the door, just long enough to sense the demons watching from the hallway. Next phase complete, Chris fishes the key card out of his suit pocket and swipes it, both of them falling into the room as the door opens. Chris keeps a firm grip on her hips and moves her towards the bed with him, a soft moan coming from her as he starts peppering kisses down her neck that almost undoes his resolve, even knowing their life is on the line if they lose focus.

Meanwhile, the demons make their way to the couples room, both smirking as they envision the meal waiting for them, all dressed up and prime for the taking, a meal that this time might last them more than one measly week. The thought makes both of them lick their lips in anticipation, not even noticing the hunters tailing them as they get closer to the room.

As Chris lowers her down to the bed softly, he peppers another kiss onto her neck, taking the chance to whisper into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver."They're almost here. Got that blade handy?"

She bites her lip and nods, raising both her hands above her head as Chris takes one of his own and runs it up and down her arms softly, biting gently at her earlobe as she inches the ring off of her finger and into her hand, ready to change it as soon as she needs to.  
******************

Meanwhile, Crowley had finally managed to get a hold of Castiel, and was currently at the bar of the hotel with him, questioning him."See here pigeon, I'm a bit confused about something. The boys would have been able to track these two, if it is two, by simply doing what they did tonight, then following them and killing them before they finish their meal. Why did you need to bring in poppet and the other hunter?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I like to know specifics. Humor me."

Castiel looks at him strangely but gives a short nod."Fine. Sam and Dean would not be able to kill the demons themselves."

"Ok...why is that?"

"Because they're brother."

"What, is it a family thing? Can this specific type not be killed by two family members? Elaborate!"He says loudly, slamming his drink down on the bar.

"No, because once this type of succubus and incubus is killed, all the pent up lust exits from them, and into any nearby vessels. The wards that were put on the room should limit it to just that room luckily, but I suspected they would be highly against procreating with one another. Therefore it was suggested we find two people of legal age to help us trap the demons, then kill them as Sam and Dean did not need to."

Crowley stares blankly at the angel, eyes slightly bugging out as he tries(with little success)to contain his rage."Let me get this straight. Once poppet kills those two, all the pent up lust and desire go straight into them? As well as anyone else in the room."

"Correct."

"So it, say, just for shits and giggles, Sam and Dean decide to break into the room when they're trying to kill the demons and closes the door behind them, all four of them would get hit by it? Causing all of them to basically want to fuck until it's out of their systems? Most likely the first thing they see?"

"Uhhh...correct?"

There is a pulsing vein on Crowley's forehead by now."Why the hell did you decide to leave that little bit of vital information out?"

Castiel fidgets but narrows his eyes at the demon, feeling he has done something wrong but wanting to stand his ground."Every time I tried to go into further detail, Dean would interrupt me before I could."

"That's when you make him shut the fuck up with your bloody powers you fucking feather head! You don't stay quiet because your boyfriend wants you to stop talking, just to keep him happy with you! Argh!"Crowley throws his hands up into the air and stalks towards the angel, grabbing him."Hopefully we can stop those two idiots from going in the room before your stupidity causes a forced orgy!"  
*********

Crowley and Castiel pop in front of the room just in time to see Dean reaching for the door handle, having already swiped the extra key card he got from Ashley. Narrowing his eyes he makes a swipe with his hand and knocks the two of them to the side, then goes to stand in front of the door, glaring at them as they stand shakily to their feet.

"What the hell man!"Dean yells, trying to make his way back to the door, through Crowley. Castiel puts an arm out and hold him back, however, receiving a death glare from Dena as he does so."What are you doing? We need to go in and help them!"

"You can't Dean, they have to do it themselves."Castiel says calmly, Sam watching it all from his spot still on the floor.

"Bullshit, how come?"

Crowley sends a glare his way that would send even the scariest demons running away in fear."Because as much as I'd love to watch you two embarress each other, knowing you two would be forced to fuck each other holds no excitement for me."

That stops Dean from struggling finally, his face finally going pale."What?"

"If you had let the pigeon finish explaining things to you, he would have informed you that once these two specific types of demons are killed, all their held lust and desire rush into the closest living bodies available. The wards we put up would keep it to the room, but as to anyone in it..."

"It would go into not only Ashley and Chris, but us."Sam says softly, loosing all color as he glances at the door, then at Castiel."We wouldn't have any choice, would we?"

"No."Castiel says, finally letting Dean go when he goes slack in his grip."It would stay inside you, and just keep building and building until you finally gave in. And that's if you're able to fight it in the first place."

"Don't we need to get them out then?"Deans says frantically, waving his arms about."Won't it do the same to them?"

"Too late Dean."Says a husky voice from the earpiece, causing him to jump."I might have already cut off their heads. We're fighting it for the moment, but not for much longer."

Dean closes his eyes, knowing Sam heard the same thing he did."How did you hear all that? I thought the earpieces only allowed the person wearing it to be heard."

"You're all next to the door, numb nuts. Kind of hard to miss all the yelling when you're three feet away. Tell Crowley not to worry, and that he was right about this probably being good for me. We're taking out the earpieces, and will get a hold of you in the morning."

"Wait, what about the bodies?"

"They evaporated when I beheaded them. Leave, guys, there's nothing you can do now. At least we stopped them before they did any more damage."With that, there is a click, and both of them hear the earpieces being turned off. Dean relays the message to Castiel and Crowley, the latter letting his eyes bleed a scary red mist before closing them and counting to ten, opening them back up to reveal his normal color.

"You two morons owe her, you realize that?"When both of them glare mutinously at him and nod, he nods back and leans towards the door."Poppet, get a hold of me once you make it back home. Both of you will be hearing from me very, very soon."The final words he aims towards the Winchesters before disappearing, not trusting himself to be, as Ashley calls it, good if he stays any longer. Sam and Dean share a glance and sigh heavily, not expecting the night to end at all the way they did, then look towards a guilty Castiel.

"Fuck...get us outta here Cas. We've done enough damage tonight, and those two need some alone time."As Castiel nods and grabs onto their shoulders, the last thing that comes outta Deans mouth is"Hell. At least one of us is getting laid tonight. Not the point, but still."  
******************************

As everyone finally leaves, Chris and Ashley finally look at one another, both bodies covered in sweat already from the strain of trying to control themselves."Could you...unzip me?"Ashley finally asks, voice still husky as she breathes in deeply."I don't want the dress ruined, and I don't think I'll care about it once we...get started."Chris merely nods and steps forward, turning her around gently as he can then grabbing the zipper, slowly bringing it down, breathing in her scent as it touches the bottom then pulling the lace bow holding the halter up, inhaling sharply as the dress pools at her feet, revealing her in nothing but a pair of black lacy boy shorts.

That destroys Chris's control, causing him to twirl her around roughly and push her up against the wall, one hand holding both of hers up above her head while the other one caresses her face, a contradiction to the way he plunders her mouth with his tongue as he leaves no spaces between their two bodies. She loses her own control the moment he moves down to her neck and sucks the sensitive area right above her collarbone, gasping as he moves down to a nipple, biting down gently and running his tongue around it while she shivers in pleasure, wrapping one leg around him. Smirking around her nipple, he lets go of her hands and lifts her up so she can wrap both legs around him, the wall holding her up as he grinds his erection against her core, causing her to try and arch her back to no success."You feel that? It's all your fault, you know."

Ashley moans as tighten her grip on his hair, then pull him up for another kiss, sucking his lip into her mouth and biting down, pulling it with her as she leans back, causing him to shiver as he grinds against her."Clothes off, now."She whispers into his ear before biting his neck just hard enough to cause him to gasp, his cock hardening even more so even though he didn't believe it was possible. Grabbing her hips he lifts her from the wall and walks to the bed, throwing her down onto it and taking no time to rid himself of his pesky clothing, smirking as he catches her watching him, biting her lip as she finally takes all of him in. Once his boxers are on the floor he climbs on the bed and crawls towards her, stopping halfway and lifting a leg up, kissing his way up her thigh towards her burning core, stopping there are blowing gently on it, watching as she closes her eyes and grips the sheets. Smirking he takes one fingers and runs it up her soaked panties and causing her to gasp.

"Please Chris.."She moans, looking at him and panting as he continues to run his finger up and down."...don't tease me, I can't handle it."

Not wanting to disappoint, he hooks his fingers into her underwear and pulls it down her legs before crawling all the way up and kissing her once more, the leftover desire from the demons once again making their bodies work for more than just touching and teasing. As she pulls roughly on his hair, their tongues fighting a war inside each others mouths he inserts himself between her legs rubs his cock up and down her lips, coating it in her wetness before settling it against her entrance."I apologize if it's a bit..quick, the first time, but it's been a while and my body is screaming at me to get this first time over with."He whispers throatily to her."However, the next couple of times you won't be so lucky."

"Looking forward to it."She says, clawing his back as he wastes no time in thrusting himself in, letting her adjust for only a small bit of time before settling into a rough pace, gripping her hips tightly as he pounds into her, causing her to gasp with every thrust until she's finally thrusting back upwards at him, taking her legs and wrapping them around his hips to bring him in deeper. It's no time at all before she screams his name, seeing stars as she has a shattering orgasm that causes him to growl and pound into her even harder, most likely leaving very visible bruises on her skin from where his fingers dug in.

As predicted, it isn't too long before he has his own release, his entire body shaking as he collapses on top of her, the desire remains still in the both of them, but lessened enough for a respite. Pulling out, he rolls off of her, breathing deeply as he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I had known.."

"Don't."She says, turning to face him and placing a hand gently on his face."It had to be done, and better us than Sam and Dean. Or me with Sam or Dean, for that matter. Besides, we're both single, consenting adults."

"So you don't regret it was with me then?"

"Not at all. Like I said, it would have been really weird with Dean or Sam, and you're a very attractive man. Why would I have regrets? Do you have regrets?"

"Not at all."He says, repeating her words with a smile."In fact, since we need to get all of this out of our systems, why don't I show you just how much I don't regret it?

They finally fall asleep four hours later, having tried out the bed again, the couch, the table, and the shower(twice)before exhaustion finally takes them, the last of the desire remnants out of their system and they fall asleep in each others arms, not knowing how it will be once they leave the hotel finally, but content at the moment to not think about anything else.  
**********************

Castiel is actually blushing when she calls him to take the both of them home, not wanting to face the Winchesters at the moment and wanting to get a hold of Crowley to let him know that she's ok. They stop first at Chris's apartment to drop him off, the both of them still a bit awkward from the weekends events(or more technically the ending) and needing a bit of space to think things over. For now, however, they had both agreed to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and to just tell everyone they helped kill the demons then spent the night with the Winchesters celebrating, going into as little details as possible. They both, however, were going to enter the details of the incubus and succubus into their their, as Stiles called it, supernatural Wikipedia, so that the next time one of them popped up they could plan ahead better.

Hearing Allison walking around in the apartment, Ashley gives Chris a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush, then has Castiel fly her away quickly before either of them can regret her decision. Allison, hearing a noise from her fathers study, pops her head in to see her father still blushing in the middle of the room, and gives him a curious look."Dad, you're back! Are..you ok?"She asks, concerned."Did you get hurt on the hunt?"

"What?"He says, looking up and covering his blush quickly."No...just, remembering something embarrassing the Winchesters did while working with us. How was your weekend sweetheart?"Allison gives him a strange look, sensing he isn't telling her something but lets it go, launching into an explanation of everything that went down that weekend, telling him their plan for the memorial concert while he puts all of his clothes and equipment up.

Once Castiel pops her home, he once again apologizes for the situation she was put into, telling her he should have known better than to let Dean stop him from telling all of the needed information."It's fine, Cas."She says once again with a sigh, taking the necklace Crowley gave her and placing it on her end table."The ends justify the means, right? Besides, you know you guys can come to me whenever you need help. Just, you know, make sure we're all on the same page next time."

"Agreed. Are you going to tell my brothers about the hunt?"

"Do you think I should? Because I can see Gabriel laughing his ass off at the thought of Sam and Dean almost getting themselves into a situation like that, considering he already wants to tell them about the Wincest section of the Carver Edlund fanfiction site. Oh, and then I can see both Luce and Gabe raging like Crowley did and wanting to punish everyone involved. It's not Chris's fault Dean was too dumb to let you finish telling him everything, and he shouldn't be punished for that. Besides, they might get mad at you too, for letting Dean stop you in the first place. Does that sound fun to you?"

"Well..no, not in the slightest."

"Then we agree no telling them unless they need to know. Which they don't. Besides, as it is Luce knows what we were hunting, if anything I'll tell him I was alone in the room when they were killed. Now, if you don't mind, I'd kind of like some me time so I can unwind, take a bath and get in touch with my pack. Maybe take a hydro to relax a bit."

"You seem to be walking strangely. Are you in pain? I could heal it for you..."

"Uhh that's ok."Ashley says, holding out her hand and stopping him before he can get closer, trying to stop herself from laughing."The bath and hydro will help with that. I don't like relying on angel healing every time I get a paper cut, I should be allowed to heal normally sometimes. Thank you though, I appreciate the concern. Now, get back to Sam and Dean, let them know I'm ok, go tell them they should take a day off or something. Even hunters get days off, after all."

Castiel nods in agreement before popping away, leaving her alone with her thoughts, a surprisingly large bathtub and a bath bomb that smelled like cupcakes once it dissolved. Sighing in complete relaxation, she turns her music on and lets her thoughts drift into nothing with the sounds of Lindsey Sterling as she lets the water sooth her body from the exercise she went through last night, as well as help heal some of the beard friction burn on her lower area.

When Stiles finally gets home with the rest of the pack, Gwaine rushes to her in excitement, more happy to see her than anyone else there if the wagging of his tail and the kisses he was giving her meant anything. Crouching down to hug him she realizes how much she missed him as well, having gotten used to having him around all the time and feeling lost without his warm furry body beside her. Sitting down in the grass So Gwaine can pretty much lounge in her lap, the rest of the pack circles around and sits as well, telling her about their weekend and asking curiously about the hunt. She tells them as much as she can without going into specifics, telling them how they divided the room to scope out the target, how they(somehow) managed to trick the demons into the room before she beheaded them, how they had figured out the next location from going over the past murders, as well as how and where they were done.

The pack is a bit in awe at the thought of a super spy like mission, complete with fancy clothes, a ball, and spy gear so they can hear one another without drawing suspicion. Stiles complains that her new Stark tablet wrote rude things to him when he tried to use it last night, making her ask what he wanted to use it for. When he blushes a deep red and refuses to answer the question, everyone laughs and tells him to get over it, while Lydia sniffs and looks away in disdain. When they finally split up for the night, she says goodnight to everyone and heads into the house, Gwaine faithfully by her side as she closes the door behind her.

Before Scott and Issac leave, Issac still helping even though his alpha was a piss ant, Scott pulls Stiles away from the rest of the group, a smile on his face."Hey..weird question. She was with Chris all weekend, right?"

"Yea, duh. He supplied all the cool gadgets. Why?"

"Well, it's weird. I know she just took a bath, I can smell her bath bomb. But I can still smell Chris on her. Like, more than I should."

"Yea, so? Like I said, they were with the Winchesters all weekend."

"I can't smell anyone else on her, though, except for Gwaine and us. And..well..didn't she tell you she was hunting some sorta desire demon Friday night? What if it, you know...affected them?"

Stiles furrows his brow, thinking on what his best friend was saying before his eyes widen and he gags, smacking his head repeatedly to stop the images running through his mind."Dude, gross, why would you do that? I have no interest in imagining my cousin doing anything like that! Or Chris Argent, for that matter! Or the both of them doing that together! What's wrong with you?"

"Just saying."Scott says with a blush.

"Yea, well, please never say that again. I'm currently erasing the last 5 minutes from my brain...aaaannnnnd repressed."He says, shuddering and turning towards the house, Scott walking to Issac with a sheepish look on his face as they get into the car with Lydia and Allison so they can all head home.

Now the funny thing about the house ward is, that even though it blocks enemies from getting in, it doesn't block things like sound from coming out, and teenagers are really bad about not worrying who might be listening to them. Therefore, while Issac was talking to the girls and not paying attention to the two best friends conversation, a certain creeper wolf who likes to hide in tall shrubberies was. And he was very, very curious to find out why the girl he wanted to be his mate smelled like another man.

 **Anddd that, my friends, is the end. Thank you, and continue the story on my home is where you make it.  
**


End file.
